


Children and Lightsabers

by Linger1536



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, happy family AU, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: Inspired by Renny08 drawing on deviantart"Where did you get that?" He heard his son ask astonished."Daddy. I stole it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! This was inspired by Renny08's drawing SW - Leia...would you give me that thing... you can find it on deviantart, it is super funny so check it out!

Something was wrong...

It was a tingling sensation at the back of his neck, but he would have noticed it even if he had not had the Force to alert him. They tried to keep quiet but despite their best efforts their muffled giggles echoed through the apartment, the fact that they were muffled was enough to make his hair stand on end.

"Where did you get that?" He heard his son ask astonished.

"Daddy. I stole it."

A fresh peel of laughter broke out as Anakin tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"How does it work?"

I dunno," whispered Leia excitedly. "I think there is a button..."

Anakin's eyebrows drew together into a frown as he made his way towards the family room, what could they possibly have taken from him? He moved his hand subconsciously to where his lightsaber should be...

"Kriff!"

"I wonder how it fits." Anakin rounded the corner and was greeted with the sight of his four year old son peering down into the hilt of his missing lightsaber with curious eyes.

Leia twisted it around in her hands and her eyes shone with determination as she stuck her tongue out at the corner of her mouth in concertration. Her hand was dangerously close to the ignition causing Anakin to shudder as he surveyed the potentially deadly situation. 

He noticed his wife enter the room, blissfully unaware of what was happening in the other end of it, and quickly got down onto his hands and knees in front of the twins, his eyes pleading with them to behave, just this once.

"L-leia... Leia give me that thing..."

The despair in Anakin's voice did not go unnoticed by Padmé. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes landed on her kneeling husband and children.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin winced at the sound of her voice and even more so when Leia's small hand tightened possessively around the hilt. Her eyes rose to meet his and the message in them was clear;  _Mine._

"Daddy!" Luke exclaimed, pressing his eye against the hilt. "How do y-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence before Anakin had used the Force to get his lightsaber back, seconds before Leia had managed to ignite it.

"A Sith Lord can't get a hold of your lightsaber but your children can," said Padmé, shaking her head at her husband in disbelief. 

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? They're smart kids, clearly they take after their mother."


End file.
